edfandomcom-20200215-history
Ed's Dream World
Ed's Dream World has appeared three times in the show. The first time was in "Once Upon an Ed," the second time in "Rock-a-Bye Ed," and finally in "Thick as an Ed." The first world was a B-movie version of what Ed thinks happens everyday in the Cul-de-Sac, the second world is Ed's nightmarish interpretation of what happens when Sarah tells on him, while the third is an innocent childlike drawing of reality. Features The First World Everything (except the kids and the special effects) is in black and white like in an old movie. In Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures, when Ed turns into Edzilla, this world's likeness appears. This world should not count as a dream world because it is just Ed's perception of "reality." *The Kanker Sisters turn into giants after they ate "over-radiated mashed potatoes." *Edd only speaks gibberish (mostly because that is all Ed thinks he says). *Rolf talks even stranger then before. *Every sentence Kevin says has 'dork' in it. *Nazz makes a Godzilla reference by laughing and pointing in the same manner that the screaming woman reacts and points to Godzilla's approach. *Sarah and Jimmy are still the same (probably because of how much time Ed spends with Sarah and briefly Jimmy and how much both Sarah and Jimmy use him to help with most of their problems). After the Kankers turn into giants, Lee steps on and crushes Jimmy and knocks Sarah away because of the impact's force. *The Kankers shoot beams from chickens in their armpits and turn everything they hit into soap or deodorant. *Eddy behaves the same, though his dialogue is often limited to 'Kankers!' (probably because of Ed's bad memory with people's quotes he thought that Eddy mostly said that when they were confronted by the Kankers). *The Kankers fire kiss cannons. Once the Kankers combine their heads, the kisses are more powerful (After this, Eddy commented to Ed "Your story's getting weird!"). *The Kankers have four toes instead of three. *The Kankers can apparently hide their heads in a house as with the case of May Kanker. *Ed has the ability to fly (possibly through flatulence), though it is easily foiled by a fly swatter. *The Eds were able to get in and hide in the mouse hole in Jonny's house, clearly showing that the laws of physics are not the same in this world. *The Kankers can merge their heads together by hitting them together. The result looks like this: Chunks of Lee, Marie, and May's hair, an ear from each sister, huge lips from all 3, 2 of May's freakishly huge buck teeth, May's nose, Lee's nose, and Marie's nose. *The dream world is probably seen as black and white because Ed's excessive television watching of black and white movies can actually rewire the brain to dream in black and white too, as based on real-life research. The Second (Nightmare) World *The World's background is the same as in real life. *Ed's Mom has the face of Jonny 2x4. *The house becomes a court: Ed's "Mom" is the judge and there are many Sarahs as jury and some of the "court" has the backgrounds featuring Plank. *There is a Kanker Pit. *In "Rock-a-Bye Ed," it was revealed that this was a dream within a dream. (Jonny had a nightmare about Ed having a nightmare.) The Third World (aka Ed's Dream Song) *Everything except Ed is drawn from crayon. Jonny and Plank appear, and they are drawn in crayon too. *Unlike the first one, this is a dream world of what Ed dreams of when he's asleep. *He counts till 12 and is then interrupted by Eddy. Gallery The First World Vlcsnap-2013-12-27-13h24m31s197.png|The Kankers, about to eat the "Over-Radiated Mashed Potatoes." Vlcsnap-2013-12-27-13h26m03s106.png|"Blah blah blah, blah blah blah!" Vlcsnap-2013-12-27-13h26m58s153.png|"Yap yap, blah blah, dribble dribble dribble." Vlcsnap-2013-12-27-13h27m55s199.png|Giant Lee about to crush Sarah and Jimmy. Vlcsnap-2013-12-27-13h29m19s17.png|An armpit laser chicken. Vlcsnap-2013-12-27-13h30m17s91.png|Giant May has found a house for a hat. Vlcsnap-2013-12-27-13h30m50s161.png|That is one big set of lips. Vlcsnap-2013-12-27-13h31m19s194.png|Literally sealed with a kiss. Vlcsnap-2013-12-27-13h31m41s160.png|Weird how their clothes just barely grew with them. Vlcsnap-2013-12-27-13h32m20s3.png|Why are they smiling? Vlcsnap-2013-12-27-13h33m17s92.png|Collision between Kankers. Vlcsnap-2013-12-27-13h33m52s134.png|"Ed, your story's getting weird!" Vlcsnap-2013-12-27-13h35m13s228.png|I don't see why the Ed's are afraid of air kisses. Vlcsnap-2013-12-27-13h36m23s167.png|Oh.... now I see why. Vlcsnap-2013-12-27-13h37m03s31.png|The giants close in. Vlcsnap-2013-12-27-13h38m00s97.png|"Now it's my turn!" The Second (Nightmare) World Vlcsnap-2015-12-11-21h11m01s978.png|Jonny as Ed's mother. Vlcsnap-2015-12-11-21h11m29s020.png|"I see we'll have to wipe that silly grin off your face, won't we?" Vlcsnap-2015-12-11-21h12m23s573.png|Ed in court with no mouth (making him unable to speak). Vlcsnap-2015-12-11-21h16m42s777.png|Objection- I mean… Guilty! Vlcsnap-2015-12-11-21h17m53s515.png|May Shark Kanker. Vlcsnap-2015-12-11-21h18m11s746.png|Lee Shark Kanker. Vlcsnap-2015-12-11-21h18m19s316.png|Marie Shark Kanker. The Third World Vlcsnap-2016-02-02-21h23m49s223.png|The Dream World getting created as Ed falls asleep. Vlcsnap-2013-09-16-13h09m20s53.png|Ed's house in the Dream World. Vlcsnap-2016-02-02-21h24m25s285.png|Jonny in the Dream World. Vlcsnap-2016-02-02-21h24m33s224.png|Chicken remains his favorite. Vlcsnap-2016-02-02-21h24m43s124.png|Ed's Dream World comes to an end. See also *''Once Upon an Ed'' *''Rock-a-Bye Ed'' *''Thick as an Ed'' *Ed's Dream Song *Edd's Dream World *Eddy's Dream World *Jonny's Dream World *Over-Radiated Mashed Potatoes Category:Dream Worlds